


The Tree Of Languaje

by Lami_Fassbender



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lami_Fassbender/pseuds/Lami_Fassbender
Summary: La reina Yoohyeong del reino de la araña se encuentra en peligro inmimente; su magia fue contaminada y la hace tener alucinaciones con la reina del antiguo imperio Robustus Jiu, a quien ella misma asesinó. Una organización denominada "los esclavos del alma" no creen que ella es la indicada para defender el Reino de las demás criaturas de las tierras de Insomnia así que planean derrocarla y denominaran a uno de los suyos como el nuevo monarca, para necesitan a alguien cercano a la gran madre que pueda ayudarles desde adentro.El arbol de la vida fue envenenado y la magia contaminada de este abrirá las puertas de las profundas tierras de Sog donde la corte de Bulack se acerca para conquistar este mundo. Los lideres del reino de la araña deben aprender a controlar el mal dentro de sí para poder controlar el mal que viene desde afuera.





	The Tree Of Languaje

"El día en que las dos lunas de sangre manchen el cielo, el árbol de la vida dejará de hechar raíces y morirá. Las estrellas dejaran de vislumbrar el cielo y la oscuridad y la muerte tocaran el corazón del reino.

Un día la luz no volverá y las personas se olvidaran  
de hacer las cosas buenas".

The Tree  
Of Languaje (prefacio).


End file.
